


Unsure

by KingpinCobblepot (Theonlylucysaxon)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ed in lingerie, Ed is insecure, Inspired by Art, M/M, Oswald is the perfect boyfriend, a big ol mess, as always, negative self image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonlylucysaxon/pseuds/KingpinCobblepot
Summary: So Oswald had mentioned once something about lingerie and Ed being Ed, and Ed wanting to be as pleasing as possible, of course remembered and tried to enact such a request. Except when you're not used to being sexy, it can feel a little ridiculous when you try to be.





	Unsure

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this lovely art, by a darling friend: https://knivesandlingerie.tumblr.com/post/180729209363/edward-looking-wonderful-in-his-new-lingerie

“I feel ridiculous.” Edward huffed as he straightened the satin garter belt. It was a deep shade of green, and was remarkably soft as it stretched over the taut skin of his lower stomach. “He won’t even like this…” 

“Of course he will.” His other self stood, leaning against the mirror, in front of which, a very fidgety Ed stood. He was wearing the same outfit. A garter belt, black stockings, and flashy sequin heels. “You look-- WE look delectable.” The Riddler grinned and motioned downward to where he clearly thought the lingerie only accentuated his already aesthetically pleasing features. Those sinewy calves stretched to that nice round shape with the heels and made all smooth beneath the stockings. The belt only served to draw full attention to his lower stomach and upper thighs, the little flashes of visible flesh made far more tempting by the fact they were only seen in the peeks between the flimsy lines of fabric and material. 

“What if he---” 

“Stop toying with that lace!” The imaginary man snapped at him. Ed dropped his hand where he had of course been fiddling with the lace trim atop the stockings. “Now stand up straight. He’ll be home any moment. Try not to look so….” 

“So what?” 

“So insecure.” 

Ed frowned and glared at his other self. He was never real, but he always managed to make Edward feel like less of… Well, everything. In this moment, everything just happened to mostly revolve around the knotting uncertainty in his stomach. Oswald had of course expressed some interest in seeing his lover this way, and Edward was sure this was what he was referring to. But there was a degree of obvious vulnerability in such a moment as this. What if Oswald laughed? Worse still, what if he thought he looked unattractive? There was still something inside of Ed which fought against the notion of being called handsome. Oswald did it often, and it always set the other on edge. Ed never felt handsome. He never felt anything pleasant about his appearance. His body bore the scars of his father’s abuse, and his entire physique left a lot to be desired. He had seen the kind of men who were called handsome typically. Strong, muscular builds with chiseled jaw lines and that masculine look. Like Jim Gordon, or Tom Dougherty. Edward wasn’t like them. Edward was….

“Stunning.” Came a familiar voice and Ed started a bit as his hallucination vanished and he turned to find Oswald standing in the doorway. Oh dear. He must have gotten home. Ed wasn’t even listening. He was meant to listen for Oswald coming inside, heading upstairs-- He didn’t want to be found like this. All exposed. He had every intention of wrapping himself in a silk robe and slipping it off his shoulders seductively to show Oswald what was beneath. And now he was here, and losing control of just how he was seen made Ed all the more nervous. He stood silent, blushing. He wasn’t sure what to even do, which aso made it all the worse. He stood there like an idiot, eyes locked with Oswald’s in the reflection of the mirror. 

Oswald seemed to see that, or perhaps he just felt how much Ed needed him. He moved closer, pressing a hand to the middle of his back and moving to gently kiss his cheek. “I never dreamed I’d have such a treat waiting for me tonight. I’d have hurried home far sooner…. Really, Ed-- Edward, you look…” He cleared his throat as if struggling to find the words as he just stared at Ed’s reflection. “Absolutely incredible. I never dreamed when I said I’d like… I mean of course, you didn’t have to do this. I am always very attracted to you, this wasn’t necessary-- though it certainly is appreciated.” He grinned and kissed his cheek again, this time more lingering as his hand slipped lower along Ed’s spine to rest at the base, fingertips brushing against the satin there. Oswald gave a breathless sound, almost like a laugh and nuzzled his nose against Ed’s warm cheek. 

“In short, you are perfect, and I would change nothing about you. Particularly in this moment.” He smirked mischievously and his hand wandered over further to rest against Ed’s hip. He wanted to hold in what came next, but it was too difficult to manage. 

“You don’t think I look silly?” He asked so very softly. God that sounded so insecure. So pathetic. The Riddler berated him inside his head for being such a sappy immature child. So obviously fishing for his validation as if he hadn’t already been giving it. 

Of course, Oswald doesn’t see it like this at all and only seems to welcome the chance to again lavish Ed in compliments-- which Ed is sure he doesn’t half deserve. 

“You are the single most breathtaking man I have ever known, Edward… I never imagined in all my life I’d ever have a person like you… who wanted me. Who loved me. And here we are, and you put this on per a request I made, and somehow you look all the more…. Well, utterly seductive than usual, and you think the word silly is even in the same stratosphere?” Oswald asked rhetorically and moved a hand to caress along his stomach. “No…. No, you are perfect. Beautiful. So beautiful that it overwhelms me. That I can hardly stand the sight without wanting to fall at your feet in worship….” Oswald smiled as his other hand brushed along Ed’s bare stomach. “I swear to you, Edward. I’ll never understand how I got so lucky as to find someone so dashingly handsome….” Oswald smiled softly and kissed his bare shoulder. 

Ed was swallowing back tears. It was all so much. Everything he needed all wrapped in this one package, and like always his inner demons had been temporarily satiated by the silver tongue of Oswald Cobblepot. The only person who ever truly understood him. “I feel the same.” He answered when he found his voice and turned those far too long arms around Oswald’s shoulders and kiss him deeply before being tugged off to bed.

And after all the work, careful consideration, and remarkable overthinking that went into the little ensemble-- everything except the heels ended up in tatters by the time they fell asleep. 


End file.
